


Jet Ski

by ercareyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: It's literally just 500 words of mashton talking about Michael sucking Calum's dick, M/M, Nothing too raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercareyes/pseuds/ercareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this interview:<br/>A: “It’s a long story but let’s just say at the end of the day I owe [Calum] ten dollars and I owe [Michael] a jet ski”.<br/>L: “And he owes me a house”. </p><p>Alternatively: The bet that led to Ashton owing both Calum and Michael something. And Luke just wants to be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Ski

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this interview and immediately I went "I bet Ashton bet Michael that he wouldn't go down on Calum in the dressing room" then this happened.

“I bet you won’t go down on Calum right now in front of me and Luke”.

Michael had been going on and on about how he would win any bet the boys threw his way and they all knew that the best way to get Michael to shut up was to ignore him but they were all a few beers in and Ashton wasn’t thinking straight.

Luke let out a loud scoff from his position next to Calum on the couch. “That’s a stupid bet”.

“How is it stupid?” Ashton asked, clearly affronted.

“Michael would do that for free”. Calum added with a roll of his eyes.

Michael, who had been sitting on the ground with his head leaning against the side of Calum’s leg, looked up at Calum with a betrayed expression. “I’m not that easy”. He turned to Ashton. “What’s the wager?”

“Twenty bucks?”

“I’m not going to suck his dick for money, Ashton”.

“Well then I don’t know. What do you want? I would offer the Jet Ski we saw in that store yesterday but we all know you won’t actually go to the beach and use it”.

Michael glared at Ashton. “I want the jet ski”.

“What?” Luke, who had zoned out of the conversation for a bit, snapped his attention back to Michael.

“I suck Calum’s dick right now with you two in here and Ashton owes me a jet ski”.

“Okay, wait, what do I get?”

“A blowjob. You’re welcome”. Michael smiled up at him.

Calum rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the fond smile as he looked down at Michael. “It’s my dick. I should get something out of the official wager”.

“Fine, 5 bucks”. Ashton said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

“Seriously? I’m worth more than that, Irwin and you know it”. Michael folded his arms across his chest.

Ashton looked exasperated but it was hard to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks. “I only have ten on me and Calum likes his bets paid for up front”.

Calum nodded his agreement and held his hand out for the money.

“It’s not even a real bet. Michael _wants_ to suck Calum’s dick”. Luke pointed out. Ashton opened his mouth, ready to protest that it was in fact a real bet but Luke spoke again. “Anyway, what do I get if he does it?”

“You’re not even a part of this bet. If anything, you should pitch in for the jet ski”. Michael answered.

But Luke just folded his arms. “I want a house”.

“You’re being ridiculous”.


End file.
